


A Token Of Appreciation

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Sana thought her knight in shining armour would be some big, muscular manly man but she thinks what she got is infinitely better.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Unorthodox Princess Saving





	A Token Of Appreciation

When Sana woke up that morning she hadn't expected it to be the day her Prince Charming came. She had been planning for this every day since she had been locked up in this tower, she'd obviously get married with him afterwards but before that a kiss of gratitude was needed! Yes, to the brave knight who saved her, she didn't care for his looks, only that he had been strong enough, brave enough to save her from the fire breathing dragon and bring her to safety. She had already decided she would love him despite anything! And she would definitely get that kiss!  
Meeting her beloved knight was something she'll never forget, he stood, sticky with dragon blood, but proud, head held high and gave his hand, he had taken off the metal glove, leaving a slim, pretty hand. It had scars and such but it was pretty and tiny, smaller than her own. It was odd, she had expected her gallant knight to have been large and towering, scars and bulging muscles but the man who had slain her dragon and rushed to save her was slight and had feminine curves. When he pulled her up she noticed he was shorter than her. A pretty boy, Sana guessed, it could be worse, hell, she might even like the feminine look and the short stature was cute. Yes, this was even better than she thought.  
The man held her hand and even though she couldn't see his face she heard the tired but friendly smile in his voice, "are you ready princess?" His voice, like the rest of him was girly. High and cute. She was definitely happy with this adorable knight and her soon to be husband.  
"Of course sir" she replied coyly. The knight laughed, which she found odd but she liked the sound none the less.  
"Let's go then" he responded after his giggling subsided.

Sana kept a solid grip on her knights hand as he lead her out the tower, she had never been around the giant tower, having stuck to the few rooms at the very top to avoid the dragons wrath. As he led her out she saw the monstrous sized corpse of the dragon that had kept her trapped and was impressed that the small man in front of her had been able to bring it down singlehandedly, she didn't stare too long, the sight made her a little queasy.  
When they had made it through the large tower, which was more akin to an abandoned castle now that Sana had seen the place properly for the first time, Sana held out her token of appreciation, a handkerchief, one she had hand sewn over the decade she had been locked away. She had seen many handkerchiefs in preparation for this day and Sana had decided to give this one, it was her favourite. It was inspired by her mother, incorporating giant daisies and four leave clovers with golden stems, twisting together till they spun into a gorgeous crown in the middle. Her mother had loved daisies and would sprout on and on about four leafed clovers and the luck they brought, Sana had hoped this clover could bring her luck. It did, in the form of the slight man in front of her. He held her token in his hand with such a soft, delicate hand, she could feel his gratitude for this gift and she smiled, gently.  
"Dear knight, I have one more token to give. Please remove your helmet" she asked, her voice kind and soft. The knight looked up from her token before speaking.  
"Princess, I will disappoint without a doubt i-"  
Before her darling knight could say another negative word Sana had made her way over to the man and gently pulled his helmet off, the knight trailed off, looking up at her.  
A woman. A gorgeous, brave, smart and strong woman stood in front of Sana. Her hair was twirled into a tight bun and the base of her neck, dark, like chocolate. Her eyes were wide and deep and such a lovely brown. She was pale but her cheeks were rosy. She was beautiful.  
"Dear knight..a token" Sana whispered, leaning down, capturing the woman's lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
